Love is an Open Door: Descendants Edition
by peeweechu
Summary: All their lives have been a series of doors in their face. A Bal one shot , can become multi chapter if requested. Inspired by Frozen's Song Love is an Open Door.


Ben and I were sitting in Belle's rose garden by Felipe's stables, holding hands and looking at each other with the same love we've had for the past three years. The annual Cotillion gala is being held in the Castle to celebrate Auradon's defeat of the villains . Ben and I kept being hounded by people so we snuck out of the party. Out of nowhere I start to sing a song Anna taught us during choir. A song that I feel fits mine and Ben's story perfectly.

 _All_ _my life has been a series of doors in my face , until the three years I've been with you._

Ben recognizes the song and joins in but he seems a little nervous.

 _I was thinking the same thing , cause like I've been searching my whole life to find my own place, and maybe it's the Cotillion talking or the beef ragout._

I smile at the little changes he made to the lyrics and continue the song and harmonize a bit with Ben before we both get up and run around the garden singing together.

 _But with you_

 _But with you_

 _I've found my place_

 _I see your face_

 _It's nothing like I've ever known before!_

 _Love is an open door!_

 _Love is an open door!_

 _Love is an open door!_

Ben picks me up and twirls me around in front of one of the stained class windows adorning the outside of the castle, my dress skirt twirls in the air.

 _With you!_

 _With you!_

 _With you!_

 _With you!_

Ben and I continue to run around the rose garden until we come upon our scooters. We secretly ride them away from the castle and continue to sing

 _Love is an open door_

Ben and I arrive at Auradon Prep and sit on the balcony of one of the towers.

 _I mean it's crazy..._

 _What?_

 _We finish each other's_

 _Strawberries_

I laugh as I stand back up

 _That's what I was gonna say_

Ben sings with a laugh as we run down the stairs of the tower and dance together in front of Beast's statue.

 _I've never met someone who thinks so much like me!_

 _Enchanted lake?_

 _Let's go_

Ben and I both know that part strays away from the original lyrics a lot but we love that it makes the song unique to us.

 _That mental synchronization can have but one explanation_

 _You!_

 _And I!_

 _Were just meant to be!_

Ben and i start to slow dance in front of the statue as we sing that last part

 _Say goodbye_

 _Say goodbye_

 _To the pain of the past_

 _We don't have to feel it anymore_

 _Love is an open door_

 _Love is an open door_

Ben and I act like goofballs as we danced our way to the scooters. I even play the same trick Anna did on Hans with the stable doors as we pass the school's stables. We start to drive our scooters to the lake as we continue singing

 _Life can be so much more_

 _With you!_

 _With you!_

 _With you!_

 _With you!_

Ben and I run to the ruins by the Enchanted lake and make our hands into a heart.

 _Love is an open door_

Ben turns to face me.

 _Can I say something crazy?_

 _Will you marry me?_

At first I thought Ben was just going along with the song lyrics , but then he gets down on one knee and pulls out a beautiful diamond ring. He has a hopeful grin as he looks up to me with light in his eyes. My eyes start to brim with tears as I choke out the last lines of the song.

 _Can I say something even crazier?_

 _Yes!_

I hug Ben and he slides the ring on my finger. He kisses me as he stands back up.

" is that why you wanted to get me out of the party?" I ask with a grin on my face.

" yes, that's why I was so nervous when you began to sing this song, I knew it was going to happen." He explains. I smile and nod as we make our way back to our scooters and ride back to the rose garden. We sit back down by the stables and as soon as we do the castle door opens and Evie appears.

" there you are! People have been wondering where you two went! Come on!" Evie exclaims, dragging us behind her dark blue ball gown. We get drug back into the party and are instantly surrounded by our friends. Jay whispers something to Ben and he nods before going to the band and asking for a mic. He motions for me to join him and I oblige.

" I have an announcement to make!" Ben calls out into the mic. Everyone looks up at us.

" I'm ecstatic to announce Lady Mal and I's recent engagement!" He announces to everyone as they applaud. He gives the microphone back and kisses me before we make our way back to the group.

" congrats you guys!" Lonnie exclaims before we swallowed by a group hug. I feel truly happy being surrounded by my friends. We broke apart from hug and Ben linked his arm with mine as we walked to his parents who were across the ballroom.

Belle instantly hugs me and coos about now having a daughter and about how happy she is Ben and I got together. I grin and think about how amazing it is to have a family. Ben and I dance alongside his parents.

" I just want you to know Mal that you're my forever. I can't wait to see you walk down that aisle in your beautiful Evie creation." He murmurs into my ear. With that I just grin and take in the remainder of the evening knowing that I'm always going to have Ben by my side.


End file.
